1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a vision correction device and a nose support thereof; more particularly, to a flexible nose support and eyeglasses having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the primitive senses of human beings, sight (or vision) plays an important role in the daily life. However, people often suffer from the loss of vision due to aging or other inherent/acquired reasons. Optical correction device such as eyeglasses were therefore developed to alleviate certain types of impaired vision. By utilizing optical lenses of different nature, various types of eyeglasses are available to correct different types of eyesight deficiency or provide eye-protection. For example, optical glasses (i.e. short-sighted glasses, presbyopia glasses, astigmatism glasses, etc.), sunglasses, sports glasses (e.g. sandstorm glasses, UV safety glasses, etc.), goggles, ski glasses, safety glasses (e.g. welding glasses, IR laser glasses), ornamental eyeglasses, etc., each serves its specific purpose for eyesight enhancement/protection. Classifying by the material, the eyeglasses may employ glass lenses, plastic lenses, acrylic lenses, etc. Based on frame types, there are rimmed glasses, semi-rimless glasses, rimless glasses, etc. The structural design of the nose pads is essential to the wearing comfort of a user. While the structural design of nose pads may subjectively affect its aesthetics, the structural arrangement will directly affect the wearing comfort for a user. In particular, the nose support portion of the eyeglasses plays a key role in the overall comfort level.
Conventional eyeglasses often include nose pads that fit over the bridge portion for providing facial support. FIG. 1 shows conventional eyeglasses 1′ having a pair of rigidly-shaped nose pads 11. Screws (not shown) are often used on the frame unit 10′ for fixing the nose pads 11′ thereon. According to the shape of the nose, the nose pads 11′ can be adjusted correspondingly to provide wearing comfort and stability. However, the position of the threaded holes is often a tedious factor that requires careful attention in eyeglasses designed, which makes the conventional frame structure more complex and less cost-effective. Also, the angle between the nose pads 11′ is fixed, and the nose pad 11′ is attached to the eyeglasses 1′ perpendicularly. The disadvantages of this conventional design is that when the nose pads 11′ and the eyeglasses 1′ are not securely fixed to each other, the nose pads 11′ can fell off and be lost. In addition, the nose pads 11′ may not be soft enough to provide comfort to the nose.
Another common eyeglasses design utilizes integrally formed nose piece on the frame. Being made of the same rigid material as the frame unit, the hard nose piece may cause discomfort to a user. Moreover, because the nose piece is made of rigid material with limited flexibility, little to none adjustment can be made to enable better fitment to the nose.
To address the above issues, the inventor conducted related study and research and proposes the following solution as described by the instant disclosure.